Another Way
by BoredGamer
Summary: My original Ao3 Summary was too long for here sadly, but in the midst of her grief Sally Smithson discovers the Thompson's dark hidden secret. She vows to help another, unravelling one string to find many more interconnected tales. [minor ships, mother-son focus, implied death and abuse, adoption, normal life AU]


Shadows danced under the taunting sunlight. Beams of light shining through the leaves that flowed with the late spring breeze. The nature that surrounded Sally chirped and sang joyful songs, feeble attempts to dry the tear stains on her cheeks. She rubbed her palm into her eyes, irritating the already red and puff skin. Her other arm rubbed the snot running from her nose, apathetic towards the state of her clothing.

The unfamiliar sights around her would normally strike panic into the heart, distrust for her ability to find her way back home. Now home was an empty shell, devoid of what had made it home in the first place. The knocks, the tragedy report, the sudden drop within her chest as the words met her ears. Part of her wished to simply fall into a coma in the woods until the pain left, though as appealing as that was, she knew she'd have to return at some point.

Sticks crunched under her feet as she walked along the trail, casually looking around her surroundings for notable landmarks. A spot of pale yellow caught her eye, the source blurred from distance. She took route, no longer wandering aimlessly as she kept her slow pace. She identified the previously indistinguishable object as a field of corn, finding herself eventually at the edge of the property.

She looked out to see various buildings scattered about the large plot of land. The one that caught her eye being the two-story home in the middle of the field. She approached with an unhurried pace, in no rush to be anywhere. She examined her surroundings as she walked, taking note of the deep red barn and distant slaughterhouse. The residence ones she assumed had been doing this business for many decades.

She pulled the screen door open, letting it rest against her side as she meekly knocked against the wooden front door. Her eyes trained downcast as she waited, weight shifting food as time dragged on.

"Hello? Is there anyone home?" Her voice cracked as she called out, receiving silence as an answer.

The screen door squeaked as it moved with her, her shoulders slumping as she grew more dejected, her head turning away as she moved to leave. A faint sob caught her ear, so soft she briefly second guessed if she had heard anything at all. She leaned forward, hesitantly pressing her ear against the wood. She heard another sob just barely loud enough to be proof. With growing concern, she tried opening the door, finding it regrettably locked.

With haste, she left the porch, dashing to find another entrance way. She located the back door, fear momentarily gripping her until it proved to be unlocked. The floorboards groaned as she frantically searched. She checked behind every piece of furniture, practically going in circles as she tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"Hello!? Where are you!? Are you alright!?" She continued to call out in her search, praying whoever was upset would give more indication as to their location.

With a distressed huff, she slumped against the wall with newly found tears wishing to spill again. She bit her lip, trying in vain to keep herself from outwardly wailing once again. The pressure of being a failure stabbing her like a knife as she failed another. A cry not of her own dragged her back into reality, away from her sorrows as empathy outweighed her previous regrets.

Realization hit as she frantically checked the walls, not pondering on the absurdity surrounding the idea of a hidden door. The wooden walls held nothing of suspicion, no loose boards or protruding objects. She rested on her knees, leaning half her weight on her arms as she checked the near the floor. The vent near the bottom of the wall seemed larger than average, no air circulating through.

She looked inside, noticing a lack of ventilation shafts and instead finding what appeared to be a small bedroom. The room was almost pitch black, only faint light from outside seeping through a grate at the top of it's cold seeming walls. A rusted bedframe was pushed against one of them, a worn and dirty mattress on top of it. No other furniture appeared to accompany it besides a poorly cared for toilet.

What really caught her eye was the mass upon the bed, the form of something small shaking. She continued to stare, trying to make out the form until the features began registering. Her body went cold as she connected it to the source of the crying, making out the shape of a small child curled up into themselves.

The sky had darkened, it's light blue shifting into vibrant orange. The sun was nearing the horizon, only the beginning of dawn as Sally waited on the porch steps. She softly rocked, arms crossed and pulled into her chest with her eyes downcast in thought. The sounds of a car pulling into the driveway brought her attention back to the moment. Two people emerged from the Ford F-1, a man dressed in decent casual wear eyed her with suspicion as the formally dressed woman took her time exiting the vehicle.

"Need somethin'?" The man's gaze stayed on her and he ambled over.

"I-I just got lost is all," She stumbled, standing up as her body shook faintly.

"Ah, happens all the time," the man's demeanour shifted, becoming more welcoming, "Where do ya live?"

"Over on Crockwell, by the uh, general store." She fiddled with the sides of her dress absentmindedly.

"I know where that is, I can drive ya over if you'd like—," He removed a hand from his jean pocket, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh no, it's quite alright! thank you," she waved her hands in dismissal, darting her eyes between him and the woman.

"Are you sure, hun? It's getting dark out." She asked, worry across her features.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come now, he can drive you home, dear," she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "don't want no creeps snatching you up now."

"Yeah…" Sally whispered in reluctant agreement, the woman widened her smile with falsely gentle eyes.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Sally…Smithson."

"That's a nice name, I'm Evelyn and that's Max. We're the Thompson's."

"Oh, I've heard that name around town."

"No surprise there," Evelyn gave a proud smile, patting her shoulder a couple times before leaning in, "Now we should get you home before the sun sets."

She lightly pushed her towards the vehicle, Max already opening the door and getting in as she walked around to the other side. Evelyn stayed by the door, watching them and waving as they drove away until she was a faint spot in the rear-view mirror.

The development did nothing to calm her nerves, gulping as she straightened her back. She kept her eyes on the road, occasionally glancing towards the trees as they passed by. She listened to him light a cigarette, window half way open as the light breeze drifted through.

"What were ya doin' all the way out here?" Max's voice lacked cheer, not particularly unwelcoming but not the most inviting either.

"I was taking a hike to clear my mind," not exactly a lie, she mused.

"Quite the hike."

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Don't we all?" he mumbled to no one in particular, moving the cigarette to his lips. She watched a moment before going back to the road.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked trying to keep any nervousness out of her voice, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Nothing important."

Silence slipped between them, tension still hanging in the air. The smoke dancing in the wind, it's smell mixing with that of the land around them. The trees along the roadside lessened, houses coming into view more often as they grew closer to town. More cars along the streets and the occasional signs to read helped to distract from the present situation.

"What number?"

"Number?"

"Mmhmm, where am I droppin' you off?"

"Oh, the 37th"

A bump on the road caught her off guard, startling her with a slight jump. She let out a sigh as she relaxed briefly, her hands brushed a clump of tangled hair as she collected herself. He looked to her out of the corner of his eye, blowing out some of the smoke in his mouth. The cigarette almost a stump at this point.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah…"

"Ya sure? Seem a bit jumpy." His voice lowered as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah…It's just… nothing," She shook her head, looking at her hands.

"I don' think it's nothing, sweetheart."

Her heart dropped, head starting to ache from the stress, "Why do you think that?"

"You've been shaking like a leaf this whole time… see something in the woods?" his question tone seemed to hint at another explanation. She kept quiet, afraid to move.

"Well?"

"I heard… sobbing, when I— I uh, approached your home."

"Trick of the wind, it happens. You know old homes, they make odd noises." He brushed it off, leaning back into the car seat more.

"What if…." She took a deep breath, "what if it wasn't… the house per se?"

The car came to a halt, her heart beating fast before she noticed her home in front of them. Clothing shifted beside her, his presence growing more intimidating as he leaned closer. She turned her head to make eye contact, the emotions behind her own betraying her as she struggled to keep her stance.

"It was, got that?"

She kept the stare, face involuntarily scrunching up at the strengthened scent of smoke radiating off him. He pulled back slowly, face stern as he waited for her to act. After a moment, she nodded, opening the door and stepping out.

"Thank you for the lift," she pushed it closed, walking up the pavement without giving a single look back, ignoring the eyes digging into her back. The headlights illuminated the driveway as he pulled out, driving away making the light move across the area. She listened the sound of engine and wheels disappearing into the distance.

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a long sigh, opening the already unlocked door and stepping into the lifeless home. Everything in the places it had been when she left. She lazily removed her flats with little care, blisters ached making her regret her poor choice of footwear. Ambling into the kitchen she made herself some coffee, sliding into a kitchen chair with it and resting the mug on the table.

She laid her forehead against her hand, elbow prompting it up. Her fingers rubbing circles into her temple as she pondered the day's events. The opened letter rested on the other side of the table, the foreman had done his best to comfort but he could not bring Andrew back. She twisted the ring around her finger, remembering talks of little feet on their floor as they moved in. His look of excitement as they talked before picking her up and twirling her around the empty living room.

The shaking form in the house came back into memory, now haunted by that room. She stopped spinning the ring, picking up the mug and sipping it. She recalled the town layout, street names and public buildings. Her nails clicked against the wood, impatience and inability to sit still evident. With a glance at the clock she took another sip of her coffee before leaving it half finished on the table.

Back at the front door she slipped on another pair of shoes, ones more suitable for walking even if it wasn't far. With a small glance at the wall mirror she noticed the bags under her droopy eyes, hair tangled as could be. She gave little response to the reflection, pulling the door open and jogging down to the sidewalk before slowing into a speed walk. Her fists clenched as she focused on her route.

* * *

AN: I've been incredibly excited about starting this story, especially since I've been meaning to write the killers more. I have quite a bit planned for this, though some things need to be reworked but I'll have that hopefully done soon, mostly minor details and plot point timing. I am aware the events of this chapter may seem a bit rushed or moving too fast but for the life of me I couldn't think of a better starting point that doesn't feel like a longer version of the lore summary. However, the scene is now set and the show can now begin.


End file.
